


Starlight

by Ciaossu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaossu/pseuds/Ciaossu
Summary: Her words earned her an exaggerated groan. His fingers tickled her side and she laughed and squirmed. “Since when are you all responsible and stuff?”“Since, I presume, you have yet to report your return?” She received a far more genuine groan that time.





	Starlight

The sound of the door to her room opening woke Mitama from her sleep.

She squinted out the window she faced and let out a quiet groan. Too early. By which she meant it was nearing noon quite rapidly, but still far too early for the girl to be rising after a night of anticipation and waiting.

Eyes slipping closed again, she shuffled herself over to rest on one side of the futon. The cold caused her to grumble, quiet alongside the sound of shuffling fabric and metal being placed down softly.

The blanket lifted at the opposite side. Mitama curled in on herself as more of the cold rushed in to greet her. Her quiet whining ended soon enough as it was replaced with a warm body and an arm around her waist. Lips pressed to her cheek, paired with a laugh. “Thought you’d be happier to see me, Starlight.”

Mitama smiled, rolling over to face Asugi. She kissed him proper and pulled away with a content sigh. “I am always delighted. But you are late, and I got tired.” Her hands rested on his chest. He was unharmed, as far as she could see so far. Some tension leaked out of her. “Everything went well?”

Asugi grunted, kissing her forehead. “Had to take a detour. Nothing serious!” He added before Mitama’s questions had the chance to leave her. “Just took a little longer than expected to get home. Sorry for worrying you.”

Mitama hummed, pressing herself close to him. The mission had been far too long for her tastes. She was glad to have him home again. “Cruelty found in / so unexpected places / retribution dealt. I requested Lady Sakura’s aid in finding the perfect sweets for your expected return.”

His arm tightened around her. “Gods, I ever tell you how much I love you?”

Mitama chuckled. “I ate a portion after your expected time of return had passed and you did not show.”

He was quiet. The reason revealed as his yawn finished and he nestled against her. “You’re still perfect, Starlight.”

The two were quiet for a time. Mitama drifted back to sleep. She knew now how much time passed, but he was still awake beside her when her senses returned. “I believe our parents would proclaim this far too late a time to be resting in bed, Asugi.” She teased, smile wide.

Her words earned her an exaggerated groan. His fingers tickled her side and she laughed and squirmed. “Since when are you all responsible and stuff?”

“Since, I presume, you have yet to report your return?” She received a far more genuine groan that time. His arm came away from her and he rolled onto his back. Mitama pursued, crossing her arms upon his chest and smiling down at him. “I am supposed to meet with Lady Sakura as well for lessons. And I am certain that you need to be checking on Shiro and-”

“Later, Starlight.” Asugi grumbled. His eyes opened. He looked annoyed. She looked amused. His expression matched hers quickly enough. “We’ve got plenty of time later to go running around. For now,” his arms returned to her waist, both of them this time. Mitama squeaked and Asugi smirked as his hand dipped low. “I want to rest and spend time with you.”

Cheeks pink, she hit his chest playfully, but laughed. “Very well. Later.” She kissed him again, full of warmth and relief. “I am glad to have you home safe again, dearest. I missed you.”

“Mmm...you’ve got me, Starlight. I’ll always come back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet and obnoxiously fluff that wouldn't leave my system. Shout out to my dude who enables my ramblings about these two.


End file.
